


Under Toastwood Skies

by izziEreads



Category: Flipline Studios, Papa Louie (Video Games), Papa Louie Arcade
Genre: (includes a brief child in danger bit but it's all good don't worry), Family, Flashbacks?, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise it's not as bad as it sounds, Light-Hearted, Oneshot, falling into water, it's not supposed to be good, just living in the moment, mentions of falling, no beta we die like men, practice writing, really short, self-indulgent writing, slice of life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izziEreads/pseuds/izziEreads
Summary: The Romano family quartet is on their last tour before Olga and Edoardo's wedding. What's better than a starry night, a nice warm fire, and some quality family time?~AKA 'I really like the Romanos and I wanted to go to their wedding but they're fictional characters so writing fic is the next best thing'
Relationships: Little Edoardo (Papa Louie)/Olga (Papa Louie) (mentioned)
Kudos: 8





	Under Toastwood Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I do not own any of the mentioned characters, locations, etc! They are all property of Flipline IDS LLC! I'm just an avid fan expanding on a piece of media! Mr. Matt Neff & Mr. Tony Solary, I love you guys!! :^)

Stopping a few miles away from Toastwood, the Romano family had decided to park the bus out in the open and started a bonfire. They usually stayed at some hotel or B&B, but the tranquility of the desert-like terrain seemed to have been calling them for some time.

The fire crackled between the four of them. Gino held his hands up to the fire, taking in the warmth. Bruna was leaning back in her chair, sleepiness beginning to take effect. Carlo and Edoardo were sipping on their thermoses of tea quietly.

Carlo cleared his throat a bit, getting his father's attention. "Hey Papà, do you have any memories of us as kids? Being, erm, _maliziosi?"_

Edoardo squinted at the ground, thinking. When something finally came to mind, he smiled to himself. "I remember the trouble the three of you got in during La Festa della Repubblica one year."

He tilted his head a bit. "Republic day?"

"Yes, when the three of you were still young."

Letting out a laugh, Gino leaned into the middle, joining the conversation. "I remember that."

"Carlo was still little." Bruna commented. "Well, smaller than he is now." Her eyes stayed closed as she smiled. Carlo rolled his eyes, but not in a way that showed annoyance, as Edoardo continued.

"The family was making food for our picnic, and you kids had gone off when no one was looking. Of course you wanted to go by the edge of the paths alone. I'm not sure how, but Carlo stepped off the side and fell into the canals!"

"Papà! That did _not_ happen!" Carlo exclaimed. He leaned forward, getting as close as he could to make a point.

"Oh, you were so little, you must have not remembered!"

"Yeah, Bruna decided to jump in, like the crazy girl she was." Gino added. "There was no way _I_ was going in, so I ran to find il signor Del Mare."

She scoffed. "I wasn't too crazy, I knew there weren't many gondolas around that area."

"But did you think about how you'd get out once you were in?"

Sleepily, Bruna finally turned and looked over at Gino. "Hey, hey, at least I made an effort to help him."

"Calmati, calmati." Edoardo interjected. Gino sank back in his seat comically, and Bruna closed her eyes again.

"Now, you can imagine how I reacted when Maximo came to our door with my kids all wet. Florentina just laughed, she laughed and laughed. You wouldn't stop crying, so your mother took you from Maximo's arms and went to get new clothes. As for Bruna and Gino... Well, they didn't get any pie that day."

"Hold on papà," Carlo shook his head gently, not understanding. "They saved me. Wasn't that a good thing?"

With no hesitation, Edoardo lifted a finger. "They had no business being out in the first place. The three of you were supposed to be picking strawberries in the garden, not running off to the artisan street."

It was enough to leave Carlo and Gino quiet, seeing Edoardo had the last word, but they still shared a look of suppressed laughter with each other.

"Papà, ricordami di... call il designer for the... em... poster di promozione..." Bruna muttered, then snored lightly, causing the three of them to turn to her. The boys' previously contained laughter threatened to explode again, but Edoardo stepped in.

"Oh, let her sleep." he said, dismissing the boys before they could comment any more. "She's had a long day."

"Alright, alright." In an attempt to recollect each other, Carlo nodded, then turned to his cousin. "Hey, how many more shows do we have left in this tour?"

"Well, we have a show here in Toastwood, another two in Tacodale, and then it's back to Portallini." Gino replied, holding up his fingers.

"Back to the wedding planning, eh Papà?"

"Sì, Olga can't wait for us to come home. She calls me every night, talks about the day, and then the wedding plans." Edoardo, being his ever-expressive self, waved his hands up in the air. "She wants every little detail to be perfect. 'Did we forget to send out any invitations?' 'What flowers are we going to have?' 'Have we ordered the catering from signor Louie?' Details, details!"

"...I want it to be perfect for her, though." Edoardo admitted after a moment, despite his confession being well known. The fire's light cast a soft glow on him as he chuckled. "Because when she's happy, I'm happy too. And I know your mother is happy for us, too." He glanced up at the sky, where the lack of light pollution gave way to the stars.

Gino had been nodding to everything his uncle was saying, and he smiled when Edoardo finished. Carlo couldn't help but smile, too, seeing his father the happiest he had been in years.

After a few minutes, Carlo stretched his arms and let out a yawn. "Well, I think I'm going inside the bus now."

"I'm going to sleep as well." Edoardo rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Did you want some help putting out the fire, Zio?" Gino jumped to his feet.

"If it is not too much trouble, yes please."

As Gino went to get his stuff, he gently shook Bruna awake, then beckoned towards the bus. She nodded and began to stand.

After getting up and folding his chair, Carlo went to help his father off his chair. "Okay, good night, papà."

Edoardo smiled back softly. "Buona notte, Carlo."

**Author's Note:**

> "You ramble when your talking or your walking goes on and on and on. And on. You’re in no hurry to make a point or get to your destination — if there is one at all." <\- What writing this felt like
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I really love the Romanos and I'd love to explore more about them! We'll see if I write more surrounding the family. Kudos and (nice) comments are appreciated!! :^)
> 
> Started: December 19, 2020  
> Finished: January 11, 2021  
> Posted: January 14, 2021
> 
> No beta readers this time! (we die like men!)
> 
> I was listening to Mary's Theme by Stelvio Cipriani and the song had such a relaxing vibe. That one part where the song gets soft, it just feels like a flashback scene of when you were younger. It was what I had playing when I worked on a lot of this, hence the vibes. This fic was more of a writing practice that I decided to post, it by no means should be compared to my other fics. I'm working on other stories at the moment, and they are much bigger, but I felt I should at least post this. Not my best work, but it's here. 
> 
> Also I don't speak Italian, I used Google translate. :0


End file.
